Kevin Salazar
"It's easy to try and hide your pain, but to accept it is the hardest thing you can ever do."-Kevin "I'll make this world knows true agony."-Baldur Kevin 'or '''Baldur '''was once a successful and respected scientist, who studied the physics and anatomy of Evo-Human. he is the father of Amy and Cruxia and the husband of Annie. no one knew quite why he was so interested in this field of research, but the few who knew of his true nature could see. after he lost himself to his alter ego, Baldur, he usurped the position of leader of The Titanius Organization and began a crusade of destruction and mayhem across the globe. he later met his demise at the hands of his younger daughter, Amy, who managed to kill his alter ego, which allowed him to resurface after 12 years of being imprisoned within his own mind. Appearance As Kevin he stands at 6'1 ft in height and has a very lean, but fit physique. he has short buzz cut black hair and a slight aftershave. his eyes are colored light blue and has a tanned skin tone. he usually wears his lab coat, which is often stained with chemicals or mysterious other fluids. As Baldur when he is in his Baldur form, he stands at 7'9 ft in height and has an immensely toned and ripped physique. his hair also grows to be very long and shaggy, reaching down to the middle of his back. he usually styles it into a ponytail and sometimes braids it. his irises are pure black and he was an olive skin tone. he is mainly seen wearing just pants, since he both can't find shirts that fit him and prefers to show off his muscles. Personality As Kevin he has a very caring and attentive attitude, which makes both a good father an great researcher. he never prefers to fight and rather tries to defuse the hostility if possible. however, if his family or loved ones are threaten, he will not hesitate to rain down a world of hurt on the attackers. during his final moments, he expresses extreme guilt for his mistakes and for abandoning Amy when she was so young. he also states his immense pride in her growth, calling her the miracle he always knew she was. As Baldur he is very patient an hardly ever expresses anger or negative thoughts, but when he's challenged and minorly scratched, his mood changes extremely into a destruction crazed monster. he does have a sadistic side and find joy in torturing some, physically or mentally. one case of this is when he revealed his true connection to Kevin and his connection to Amy. he can be fearful, like when Amy was able to push past his strength and began to fight him equally, but he can also be accepting, like when he was okay with his death. History Powers and Abilities "True power comes from knowing strengths and accepting your weaknesses."-Kevin Powers: as Kevin 'Evo-Human Physiology: '''while not being as powerful as his alter ego or his daughters, Kevin does have great powers in his normal form. due to his research of Evo-Human physics and anatomy, he has unlocked multiple uses for his base powers that many more experienced Evo-Humans don't even know about. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Kevin does possess strength that surpasses most Evo-Humans and can lift about 780 pounds and can stop a fast moving eighteen wheeler with one hand. his strength does have limits, as he can't bend pure steel or fight much more powerful Evo-Humans. * '''Superhuman Durability: '''while he can't sustain immense amounts of damage, Kevin can wit stand about fifteen gun shots before his body gives out and can fight much stronger opponents without sustaining much damage. * '''Superhuman Stamina: '''Kevin has a tremendous amount of endurance and hardly ever gets tired. he can even run at 34 miles an hour for about 6 six hours. he can even preform high toll taking level feats in quick succession with out tiring. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''as mentioned above, Kevin can run at 34 miles an hour and can even produce enough momentum to run on a ceiling for a few seconds. '''Unique Abilities: '''Kevin possesses a few powers that are unique to his being, but can only use them to an extent. * '''Photokinesis: Kevin can distort light and bend it to his will. he can even focus it and create sharp lasers than can burn through solid metal or flesh, but his use of these abilities are limited. * Flight: '''Kevin can utilize his alter ego's power of flight, but can only maintain this power if he doesn't use any of his other powers. Abilities as Kevin * '''Keen Intellect: '''due to many years of study and practice, Kevin has a considerable amount of intelligence and can decipher extremely complex things and infer information from small things like hand gestures or facial expressions. * '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: '''while he isn't classified as the most capable fighter, he can hold his own against skilled opponents and can even take down stronger Evo-Humans with just his bare hands. Powers as Baldur '''Evo-Human Physiology: '''Baldur is redoubtably one of the most powerful Evo-Humans in the world, which one of the prime reasons he's the head of T.T.O. compared to other Evo-Humans, Baldur could be considered the gold standard for power and abilities. the only person who has ever rivaled his might is Amy, but even then it's still a very hard to measure estimate. * '''Immense Strength: '''Baldur's strength is super by Evo-Human standards and can easily surpass anyone, except his daughter. his strength is measured as powerful enough to lift an oil tanker with slight difficulty and can cause a shock wave of force when he slams the ground. * '''Immense Durability: '''holding true to his namesake, Baldur is impervious to any and all forms of damage and is never shown with injuries. the only time he's ever been shown to bleed is when he fights Amy. * '''Immense Speed: '''Baldur can out run even the fastest Evo-Humans, like his henchman Silver Shadow and can even run fast enough to vertically climb large buildings or run on the ceiling. his speed is recorded at 88 mile an hour. * '''Immense Stamina: '''Baldur never sleeps, never tires, and never even sits for long. his ability to never tire allows him to do hundreds of things for days on end and the only time his stamina is pushed is when he fights Amy. * '''Immense Agility: '''despite having an immense muscular physique, Baldur is very light on his feet and can jump very high distances. his highest jump is about 102 ft and he can even preform complex maneuvers that his should get in the way of, but doesn't. '''Unique Powers: '''Baldur has a wide array of powers, may of which he stole, and can use them in very power combinations with his physical attributes. * '''Photokinesis: Baldur's main power is the ability to control light and bend it to his will. his mastery of this power extends to the ability to create lasers, which are capable of burning through thick walls of steel, or creating a blade made from pure light. he can even use Photosynthesis to draw power from sunlight or revitalize his stamina. * '''Super Speed: '''even with out his physical speed, Baldur possesses powerful speed that allows him to become virtually invisible to others. * '''Environmental Adaption: '''Baldur's body can automatically adapt to what ever Category:Villains Category:Multitude characters Category:Multitude Villains